Candace's Turn
by SomeoneD
Summary: In short, Candace originally uses her brothers lack of ideas to get closer to Jeremy... but has a change of heart. I guess I'll rate it T, if only to be on the safe side. It has an insane number of pairings in it. Right up to Chapter 8! :D
1. No Ideas!

**(AN: Just apologising ahead of time. This is my first fanfic period, and I'm still getting accustomed to the features here. Considering I wrote this out in OpenOffice, it looks alright (IMO) on screen, but that's up to you. Review it if you like, if you enjoy it then I've done my job. ~Someone)**

The wind was blowing, the Sun shining, and as is usual, Phineas and Ferb were happily under their tree, trying to think of which one of their many crazy schemes they would like to do that day.

"Hmm" said Phineas. "I really cant think of anything to do today! Could it be we've finally run out of ideas?". Ferb, being the man of few words that he is, simply shrugged. Phineas sighed, as the wind began to blow. It appeared that it was going to be a beautiful, if slightly windy, day. Perry wanders over, and lays down in the sun. He seems all set for a lazy day, and chatters happily. Phineas stared for a moment, enjoying the silence, before remembering the box of ideas he and Ferb had set away for this sort of emergency. "Hey Ferb, what about the ideas in the Blueprint Box?" Ferb shrugged, and produced the Blueprint Box. It appeared to have come from out of nowhere. "Hey, Ferb, you gotta teach me that trick some time. How can you make stuff appear out of nowhere? It's supposed to be impossible." "Aha, yes, but then again, making a giant rollercoaster is also supposed to be impossible, and yet we did it." Ferb replied. Phineas, remembering their first ever big invention, smiled at the memory.

"_Your building a rollercoaster in your back yard?" was Isabella's first reaction to their idea. "Some of it." was Phineas' coy reply. "Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?" Phineas inwardly sighed. She still didn't get it. "Some might say." Better to hide his feelings for the minute, there'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now, he had a coaster to build._

Meanwhile, Candace was up in her room, watching the boys with the suspicion she watches them with every day. She proceeded to grab her hairbrush, all the while trying to keep her gaze on the window – she left them out of sight for a minute and then they build something. Remembering this, she glances away for a second, then looks back. She begins to get annoyed with them. Wondering why they aren't doing anything, she decides to investigate. She sticks her head out the window - "Phineas! Ferb! Why aren't you guys doing anything? How can I bust you when you aren't doing anything for me to bust you for?!" Phineas' replied (shouting to ensure Candace heard her), "We cant think of anything! We really cant!" This put a smile on Candace's face, induced by worry and by happiness. However, Candace then remembered last time Phineas and Ferb didn't have a big plan – she went out of her mind!

"What?! What do you mean your out of ideas?!" Suddenly, Candace was struck with a thought. "What if I give them an idea which I can then use to get close to Jeremy! Yes, it's perfect!" With this, she rushes to her wardrobe in order to throw on some clothes, but stops, banging her head on her shelf. "Ow, stupid shelf." She glances at the contents of the shelf – a picture of her with Jeremy, a picture of her with her brothers, and (making a mental note to give this back to Phineas at some point) a photo of Perry. Although she loved Perry as the house pet, having his photo in her bedroom was pushing it. She then gets thinking about her idea. Realising that she isn't dressed yet, she sets her mind to what she's going to wear that day. "If I'm going to use my brothers to build a plan to get closer to Jeremy, should I wear something a bit fancier?" She pondered this for a few moments, sitting on her bed. She debated against calling Stacy for advice on the matter, but she decided not to in the end. She could tell Stacy wouldn't be a lot of help in this case.

Back in the garden, Isabella walks in, uttering her trademark "What'cha doin'?" but gets distracted when she notices Phineas not doing anything. "Phineas! Why aren't you doing anything!" "We cant think of anything to do! It's like we're out of ideas!" "What? Out of ideas?! Hmm.." Isabella promptly sat down, and joined them in thought. Ferb walks away, seemingly innocently, and strokes Perry. His intentions, however, were to give Phineas and Isabella some space. It was painfully obvious that they liked each other, and he wasn't going to get in the way. In hindsight, he thought of himself, "Maybe I should help him out a little. I mean, judging from the last time he tried romance, I dare say he needs some help." Suddenly, a resounding "I know!" from Isabella distracted his attention, moving his gaze towards the duo. It appeared that, in the time Ferb was apart from the group, they had moved to hugging each other. "How about a giant bowling b- actually, no, wait, we did that a little while ago, didn't we." It seemed that not a single one of them had any sort of idea for what they wanted to do today.


	2. Inspiration!

Phineas let his mind slip to times when he and Isabella were together, and gave Ferb, who was still looking over there, the thumbs up, making sure to keep it hidden from Isabella's view.

Candace sneaks behind them, and notices Isabella. She remembers some stuff Isabella had said to her earlier. _"I keep wanting to ask Phineas on a date, but there isn't the moment! And what if he says no, I mean it's not like he's showing any interest to me, is he!"_ She contrasted this to her previous dilemmas – she knew the feeling, having been there so many times before with Jeremy. Candace then has a sudden thought, and remembers what Phineas had also said to her - "Wow, Isabella sure is great, isn't she?". Upon realising, and cursing herself for not noticing it before, that they had a massive love between them, she remembered they must know how she is feeling. Making a mental note to confide in Isabella more, she continues on with her plan. However, looking at the photos she and her brother have had together, remembers all the nice things they've done for her. "They carved my head in Mount Rushmore... put on a restaurant, and then gave me and Jerry special attention. They even tried making us have romance, but that was only good for a laugh. They did try though..."

Candace then had a sudden rush of inspiration. "Why should I bust them... when I could actually be like the sister I should be and **help** them!" She promptly calls Linda, who answers with the typical "What is it this time, Candace?" "Nothing like that Mom, I just need to know where you are." "Oh... well, I'm at the grocery store- Candace?" She had dropped the phone, sprinting towards the garden, eager to get this going as fast as possible. She nearly ran into the glass door (a frequent mistake of hers) before realising that she couldn't do this on her own. Her creativity may have been able to match Phineas', but she had none of the talents Ferb did. She smacked herself on the head, then realised who did. "The Fireside Girls, of course!" She ran back upstairs, sticking her head out the window once more. "Hey Phineas, Ferb, where do you keep your blueprint paper?" She shouted this, again making sure she was heard, but it was also partly due to her excitement of having her very own project. "And, uh, Ferb, can you come here?"

Perry was still sleeping in the sun. It was as if he was trying to work on a non-existent tan, but he was merely enjoying what (he believed) to be his day off. Meanwhile, at the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was also enjoying his day off, relaxing with his daughter Vanessa. Vanessa had, in this occasion, had decided against busting her father, and instead decided to simply enjoy the day. "Hey, Dad" Vanessa spoke as if wary of breaking the silence, and yet her fathers answer reassured her that today was going to be a good day. "Yes, Vanessa? Is there anything you need?" was his reply, in his bumbling tone that made him so easy to listen to. "Well, yeah, wouldn't Perry the Platypus have shown up by now?" "Well, Vanessa, I can invite him here if you want, but it's his day off as much as it is mine. Remember, when I'm not doing anything evil he hasn't got a reason to come visit, does he? Hang on, I'll send him an email." He promptly got up and left, leaving Vanessa to lay on the roof. She remembered the green-haired kid. "What was his name again? Ferb, or something..." She rolled over, daydreaming about their hunt for the Potassium Infininiate. She began to snore. Doofenshmirtz leaned in, and saw his daughter sleeping. "You may grow up, you may grow old, but you'll always be my little girl." He smiled to himself, before heading to the PC.

Elsewhere, Candace was talking (very rapidly) to Ferb, who she had been briefing on her idea. Ferb merely sat there and listened. Candace wondered if Ferb was even paying her and her idea any attention at all, until she realised he was jotting down, not notes, but something on the blueprint paper. He finished up and passed it to her – it was a blueprint for a sound stage with romantic dinner table set up in front of it. "Ferb! That's brilliant!" Also included was the address of Adyson, and Gretchen, two of the Fireside Girls. "The Fireside Girls will be able to build this in no time flat, you saw them with Love Handel's stage." Candace was grinning with delight. Then she realised that Adyson's address was a long way from the house, and Gretchen's even further. She wouldn't be able to bike there in any sort of reasonable time. "I'll have to ask Dad to come with me... and let him in on it." Ferb, however, had a better idea. "Candace, we were going to give this to you for your birthday... but this is more important. Come with me. And be quiet about it, I don't want the other two knowing I've given you this."


	3. Afterburners & Perry

Perry was enjoying lounging around in the garden. He saw the wrist communicator vibrate on his wrist, and let out a chatter. He wanted a day off. He really couldn't be bothered to go fight Doofenshmirtz on a day like this. However, when he checked it, instead of the 'incoming transmission' alert he expected to see, he instead saw an alert for a new message. He decided to check it there, after making sure no one was around, and leant on his arm, so he appeared inconspicuous. "Ah, yes, Perry The Platypus. Well, seeing as we both have a day off and such, would you like to come down to my place? I just got a new roof garden fitted, and it's very nice. Vanessa is here as well, perhaps you could say hi. Anyway, let me know." He gasped, as only a platypus could. This was not what he expected Dr. Doofenshmirtz to be saying. He heard the unmistakable click to let him know the message had finished, before walking away. He was off to Doofenshmirtz, but for relaxation, instead of fighting.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the garden, Phineas and Isabella were sitting together, alone. Phineas wondered aloud - "Where is Ferb? He's taking forever! Perhaps I should g-" but before he could finish his sentence, Isabella grabbed his arm. "No, don't! He'll be out in a minute!" Phineas seemed to look oblivious as to the real reason as to why Isabella grabbed his arm... but could she see a little twinkle of understanding in those eyes? She decided to keep this thought to herself. After all, it's all she could do to keep her attraction for him in check at the best of times, letting her attractions run rampant would be one of the worst ideas she could ever have!

Elsewhere, in the garage, Ferb had just revealed something to Candace. Something fast...

Candace was shocked. Her bike had been completely transformed, into something resembling her bike, but not like it at all. Her bike didn't have two additional side thrusters, or a massive rocket attached to the back. "For the record, the massive rocket in the back is the Afterburner, and I'd only ever use it in an emergency." She stared at it, before reading her helmet and getting ready to ride. She rides it normally until she's a distance away from the house, before kicking in the main thrusters and shooting towards Adyson's house.

Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was answering the door. Lo' and behold, it was Perry the Platypus. "So, Perry the Platypus, taken me up on my offer have you? Well, come in, come in, you'll love the garden." He notices that the house is the same as it was the last time he was here, and he smiles. He remembers what it was like on their first battle... and then he walks up and sees the view. His jaw drops, as only a Platypus jaw could. He also notices Vanessa. He goes back to the view, but then something clicks in his mind. Vanessa... Ferb...

"_Wasn't Ferb helping Vanessa in the mall that time?... and his reaction when he got the reward kiss from her..."_

He realised he had an extra reason for coming here. He was going to (somehow) introduce Vanessa to Ferb,properly. Ferb had been so nice to him, it was only fair.

Elsewhere, Candace was having a spot of trouble steering with the new thrusters attached to the bike. She suddenly saw the bridge she was crossing – it wasn't finished! With the trees blurring past her at a stupid rate, she saw a ramp. However, unsure of the speed she was travelling – and if it would be enough, she hit the big red button for the Afterburners! She suddenly lurched forwards, the wheels barely being able to keep up with the speed. Ferb was right when he said to use these in an emergency - "They're unfairly fassssst!" before hitting the ramp and flying upwards. And then she wasn't moving down. "Oh god, I'm not falling down!" She quickly tilted the bike downwards and disengaged the afterburners, believing they weren't needed anymore. After having a soft landing in a nearby pool, drenching all those nearby, she was horrified to find it was where she was heading – Adyson's house! After climbing out of the pool, she simply asks "So.. uh, hey. Can I speak to Adyson please? It's kinda important." All this while blushing, and attempting to dry off.

"So that's the plan. You going to help me out here?" Candace had taken a walk with Adyson, dressed in her Fireside Uniform. "Sure, I guess. Just let me get the others and we'll get building. Where would you like it, anyway?" Candace hadn't thought of that. "Hmmm... well, erm... how about Danville Mountain! It seems like a romantic place." Adyson thinks for a moment, and then agrees. "Your right, it is. Is this a personal-date thing, or what?" "Well... basically, I made it so it's in the beginning a date for them two alone. I don't know what I'm going to do musical-act wise, but after that it's going to be a major party-sort-of-thing. Yeah, I'm new to this." "Well, Candace, we'll have it done by 7!"


	4. Music, damn

Elsewhere, Perry is relaxing, being stroked by Vanessa. He recalls what he had overheard earlier while relaxing in the garden. His minds drifts to Phineas and Ferb, wondering what they were doing. As he saw the construction area set up further back in the mountain, and realised this would be the perfect place to both get Vanessa and Ferb together, and to possibly get some more stroking. His mind drifts as he figures out his plan for getting them both there – many of the ideas fail until he realises he could simply ask them to go. He chatters, in order to grab Doofenshmirtz's attention. "Oh, Perry, do you need something?" He points towards the construction site, and Doofenshmirtz immediately understands what he wants. "Yeah, we can all go! It'll be fun, wont it, Vanessa?" "Yeah, I guess." Bingo. Now he needs to get them there.

Phineas and Isabella have, with Ferb's eventual help, managed to build a Zero-Gravity Room. The three of them jump in, and Phineas' gaze averts towards Isabella's skirt as she flips over, watching as parts of her clothing (which aren't generally seen) hug the contours of her body. After this, he quickly averts his gaze, but not before Ferb spots him. Ferb glides down towards Phineas, and pokes him. He gives him the "I know, but wait." look. Phineas wondered what his brother was on about, but before he could spend any more time on thinking about it, he got smacked by Isabella, who had flown into him in a hug-movement. Phineas had noticed this, and blushed slightly, but this was for Ferb's eyes only. Ferb returned his look with another thumbs up.

Candace now still had two problems before the could even start to prepare the date. She needed a musical act, and she needed some food to be prepared. When her mind drifted back to the music and her current problem, her first thought was Jeremy and the Incidentals, but then realised if she wanted to be with Jeremy he wouldn't be able to play on stage. Her mind wandered, back to the time when they reunited Love Handel. "_You snuck your way right into my heaarrrtttt!"_ "I wonder if they'll do a second performance?" She said this aloud to herself. She begins to head downtown, before remembering that walking there will take even longer than walking home, so she heads back to Adyson's house to fish the bike out of the pool. "Man, I hope those rockets work after the crash."

Over at Danville Mountain, Adyson and the other Fireside Girls are working hard. The stage is close to being assembled, but they cant do any of the electrics without Ferb! Adyson calls Candace. "Listen, Candace. We'd continue, but we cant do the electrics! Only Ferb knows how to do these!" Candace heard Adyson say this, but just thought quietly. How could she get Ferb alone? She had a thought - "Mom!" "Umm, Candace, what do you mean by mom?" She had accidently shouted it into the phone! Blushing at her mistake, she said "Dont worry, I'll sort it out. Just keep doing what you can." before hanging up. She quickly redialed, and after only two rings, a familiar voice answered. "Yes, Candace, what are they doing this time?" It was Mom, expecting a far-fetched (in her eyes) story. "Listen, Mom, this may sound crazy but I need a favour! I've planned a date for Phineas and Isabella, and we need to both get them ready AND get Ferb on his own for a little while – we need his help!" Mom seemed almost joyful at the news. "Oh Candace, that's lovely! Sure, I'll get Phineas into some formal wear – I wont tell him what's going on. And as for Ferb, I'll get Lawrence to get him alone. Be home soon." "I will Mom." She hangs up, and promptly heads down to Danny's Music Shop. She may not be able to sing, but she'll try to convince them.

Back at at Flynn-Fletcher house, the Zero-Gravity tunnel was still standing. Ferb was leaning outside, with a slightly envious look on his face. He knew what his brother and Isabella shared, and although he didn't hate him for it – he was his brother after all, and he loved him as any brother would – he wished he could have the same with Gretchen. "I mean come on" he thought to himself "I spend enough time trying to get close to her and talking to her, and all Phineas has to do is be there and he has Isabella fawning over him!" These thoughts put a slightly irritated look on his face, when he saw his dad at the patio door. "Hey, Ferb, come here a minute." Jumping at the chance to spend some time alone with his dad, he sprinted towards him, being caught in a big hug. Lawrence was one of the few people who knew much more about Ferb than he let on. They talked about everything, from whom he liked, to the big plans they have every day. This time, Lawrence did the talking. "Right, Ferb, We're off to Danville Mountain. The Fireside Girls need you over there... apparently, they need some electrical help."

Elsewhere, Perry was still lying on the roof garden at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He noticed the sky beginning to darken, and wondered why Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were taking so long to get ready. "Well, Vanessa is a girl..." he thought to himself "and based on what I've seen Candace do whenever she goes out with that... Jeremy, I think, well, she always takes forever." He nestles off to sleep, still confused. However, merely seconds after his eyes close, he's woken by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Perry, you may want to make your own way there. Vanessa is _insisting _she has her boyfriend Johnny pick her up." Perry slaps himself. "How could I assume she was single!" he thought, almost slapping himself again. He climbs up, still weary, and realises he has no method home. He pulls out his sleeve, and hits a red button. A mechanical voice said "Autopilot Engaged. ETA 2 Minutes." He went over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and gave him a hug – or as best as he could, given his height. "Thanks for spending the day here. It was fun." Perry chattered in return, and hopped into his Hovercar, which had just appeared. Flying back towards home, he hoped there would be someone for Ferb out there. "He does deserve it, after all."


	5. Ferb and who?

_AN: _**I already have a metric ton of the story written, I'm just choosing to drip-feed it you. Yeah, I'm an asshole. :) (Doesnt mean I have it all done though; and critique is still a good thing, y'know.) ~Someone (and before I forget, keep reviewing it. :D)**

Candace had managed to convince Love Handel to reunite for the two, but only after the reminder that it was Phineas who had managed to get them back together in the first place. Bobbi Fabulous was driving her to the mountain, along with Ferb, who she had stopped to pick up. She had also thought it wise to bring a spare set of clothes for him – a more formal outfit. "I assume working like that might get you a bit messy, so I brought some spare clothes. Formal ones, in fact." Ferb just nodded. Candace liked that about him. Although she never showed it, she could always tell what Ferb was thinking or how he was feeling just from the way he held himself, or the way he looked at things. She felt she was the only one who could that... apart from Phineas, of course.

Ferb, meanwhile, was thinking about Gretchen, and nothing else. His thoughts drifted to things he'd love to do with Gretchen – such as this date, for instance. He was happy to be helping his brother, but he wished this was for him and her. Perhaps he could salvage something out of date. "I mean, the Fireside Girls are there, right? Perhaps I could ask Gretchen on a date myself, or something." He only said this in his thoughts, but Candace instantly knew what Ferb was thinking about. She extracted her arm, and placed it around him. Ferb leant into her, understanding coming from her actions that she knew what his thoughts were. "Don't worry Ferb, it'll be alright. You could always ask her. Maybe Isabella might sort something out, eh?" Ferb settled down, and they sat like that for the rest of the trip. He didn't even question how Candace knew.

When they arrived, Ferb spotted Gretchen, and suddenly had the urge to build the biggest sound system he ever could, just to prove he could. He wasn't showing off, right? He heard Candace lean down towards him. "Go, go do it. I'll speak to Gretchen for you. I promise." With this ringing through his ears, he picked up his toolbox with a sense of purpose. Meanwhile Candace walked over to Gretchen. "So, uh, Gretchen, you know the after-party I planned for this thing?" "Oh, yeah, I know. We're all staying in case we're needed. We even brought a clothes change." "Wow, that's... efficient. Are you going with anyone?" "Nah, I'd like to go with... actually, never mind." Gretchen quickly looked down, and Candace noticed she was blushing. "Don't worry Gretchen, I wont laugh. Who do you want to go with?" She spoke carefully, trying to show that she was trustworthy without looking forceful or seeming like she wasn't offering a choice. Gretchen mumbled something incoherent. "Pardon?" was Candace's reply to her mumble. She leant down, and Gretchen leant towards her ear. _"Ferb."_ Candace's inner thought process exploded, and when she had calmed down, she called Ferb over. "Hey, Ferb, come her- WOAH!" Ferb had already finished the sound system, as well as drawing up a list of specifications for it. He walked over, and all Candace said was "Ferb would like to ask you something." Giving Ferb a nudge, and whispering in his ear "_Dont worry, just do it, trust me._", she went to check on Love Handel.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Isabella and Phineas were disassembling their creation for the first time. "It's weird, something normally pulls it away, but it didn't this time. Hmm, I wonder why." Perry was still asleep in the garden, close to the house. He was content with his day, but he kept wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly, startling him and the others, Isabella's mother walked in. "Isabella! Can you come here please!" She sighed, before hugging Phineas and telling him "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Phineas agrees, and soon walks inside, the disassembling of his creation complete. Suddenly, Linda grabs him the second he walks in. "Come on, we're getting you changed." He initially resisted, but then realised that this was his Mom. No matter what she was doing or what she had planned, he was safe. He relaxed, and went with her. He noticed she was carrying a suit... _his suit!_ He wondered what was happening, but went along with it.


	6. They caught on quick

**_(Warning: Big-huge Authors Note ahead. Skip it if you dont want to read it.) So yeah. I have one more chapter before I've caught up with myself and will have to write more. :( - in any case, enjoy this chapter. And for the love of the lord, if you like living, then review it. I like knowing people have read the stuff I write, y'know? ~ Someone._**

Meanwhile, at the Garcia-Shaperio household, Isabella had already figured out what had happened, but was keeping quiet out of respect for who had organised it. "I wonder who did organise it, anyway" she muttered, trying to decide which dress she was going to wear. "Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out eventually." Having still been unable to decide what to wear, she went downstairs, hoping her mother could help her. What she didn't expect was her mother at the bottom of the stairs, brandishing what she thought was _the_ most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "Do you like it? I picked it out especially!" Isabella was almost crying. She went down and hugged her mother, hoping that her actions would speak the words she couldnt say. She took it, and proceeded to get ready.

By the time Candace had prepared Love Handel, and received the prompt "We'd do anything for ya, you got us back together after all!" speech, she went back to check on Ferb, and to a lesser extent, Gretchen. What she didn't expect was to see them two, hand in hand, sitting there lovestruck. She smiled to herself. "Man, I'm good at this romance thing. Better than that time Phineas tried that cruise, anyway." She felt her phone vibrate. The message was short, but simple – Adyson had stationed herself near the top of the mountain, watching for the cars. "Ady – Phin/Isa incoming." With this, Candace had renewed vigor. "Right! Fireside Girls, Ferb, Love Handel, get to your places!" Everyone sprant, kicking up a small cloud of dust as they did so, such was the speed they attempted to move.

Seconds later, Phineas was dropped off on one side of the mountain section, while Isabella was stationed the over side. Phineas quickly realised what had happened, and, spotting Isabella, walked over to her with a purpose. Isabella, already knowing what was going on, walked over to Phineas with an inquisitive look on her face. "Awww, you did all this for me?" Phineas was about to reply with no, but his eyes caught a sign which Candace was doing her best to attract his attention to - "Yes! Yes you did do this for her! YES YES YES!" Phineas thought "As if they couldn't of made it clearer." before turning towards Isabella and simply stating "Yeah. I did." With this, Isabella nearly fell into his arms, and with that he knew they were a couple. Candace cued Love Handel, and the Fireside Girls flung on the lights.

Perry had dozed off! He realised he needed a quick method of getting to the date, or else he'd miss it. Deciding to risk it, he donned his fedora and called the Hovercar. There was an extra thruster attached, with a note attached to the button. "Cheers for spending the day with me. Dr D." Hopping in, he hammered the button, and was nearly thrown out of his seat as the Hovercar accelerated to over it's maximum speed in an instant. Making a mental note to thank the Doctor for his addition, he quickly found himself there. He landed, a bit harder than he would have liked, and hopped out, waiting in the undergrowth. To his shock, he found himself next to Candace, and she noticed he was there. "Oh, there you are Perry." was all she said, whispering it. She didn't want to interrupt the band, who were beginning to play.


	7. Song Time!

(_**AN: First time trying to write a song. Yeah, I'm not good at this.)**_

Since the First Day...

Verse 1

I've known since the first day I met you,

since my Rollercoaster took form,

That you knew me and I knew you,

and brand new love was born,

and with every day,

and with every night,

through trouble and pain,

through laughter and spite,

Candace began to think of Jeremy. "He enjoyed the Love Handel concert. Perhaps he could of enjoyed this one with me..." Elsewhere, Ferb was beginning to lead Gretchen into a small dance. In the space they had, which admittedly not much, he felt he was doing well.

Chorus

I knew we were real

I knew we were true,

I knew that you loved me...

and that I loved you!

Verse 2

Although I'd seen many girls before,

none of them compared, it's you I adore,

You saw so many boys, was followed so much,

I didnt feel I compared, I felt out of touch.

The group made me welcome,

The group made me blush,

But I knew we were special,

but I was in no rush.

Chorus X2

Chorus until fade-out.


	8. Agent P & Agent S

Candace was kneeling, tears welling up in her eyes. Perry was still beside her, wishing he could say something. Of course, he couldn't. Not least because he was a platypus – who couldn't speak anyway, but even if he could, what would he say? "I know who COULD help her though..." and with that, he runs off. Candace notices, and simply states "Where ya going, Perry?" but doesn't follow him. She doesn't have the time, she needs to watch over this and see what happens. "I wish Jeremy was here. Heck, I wish it was me and Jeremy dancing instead of Phineas and Isabella... but then what sort of a person am I for wishing that?" Meanwhile, Perry was rushing down the mountainside, while trying to page Agent S. "Bark?!" Helpfully, Perry could translate that into "Yes, Agent P?" If anyone was listening in, all they'd hear was chatters and barks, but they knew what they were saying. "Listen, get your owner to Danville Mountain, ASAP!" "What? Why?!" "Just do it!" Closing the connection with a salute, he keeps running. He needs his hovercar for this.

Elsewhere, at the Johnsons, Agent S was trying to grab Jeremy's attention. "Bark! Bark bark!" Jeremy soon comes rushing down the stairs, after Suzy shouts "Shut up!" down. "What is it girl?" She walks over and picks up her lead in her mouth. "Oh, you want a walk. Let me just go put my shoes on and I'll take you." With this, she begins to wag her tail. "Perfect." she thinks to herself. Of course, Jeremy doesnt know a thing about this life. Nor will he. Suzy walks down the stairs, glaring angrily at Agent S. "Now then, Sarah, you know how I will **always be Jeremy's faveroute girl. **Not even you can be, because it's me." Sarah just wagged her tail and looked innocent. She secretly hated this... girl, who dared call her her pet. She even felt bad for Candace, being forced to attack her against her will in order to keep her apperance. "I just hope this makes up for it." She thought this while walking over to Jeremy – ready to walk.

Isabella and Phineas were finishing up their dance. Isabella seems to know what she wants – but she can tell Phineas is incredibly nervous. Candace decides to break out her sign once more, taking the idea from Love Handel. She waits until Isabella is facing the other direction, and she reveals a sign saying "Well don't just stand there, Phineas, Kiss her!" Ferb angles a light towards it, trying to attract Phineas' attention towards it. Phineas gets the hint, and leans in. Isabella blushes profusely, but returns his leaning. Their lips meet, and a huge cheer erupts from the sides. Both Phineas and Isabella look up, alarmed, as they see Candace, The Fireside Girls and Ferb cheering for them both, with Ferb adding in an "It's about time, too!" They rush out, and begin to join in, as the music takes a more upbeat tone.

Elsewhere, Agent S (Sarah) is dragging Jeremy towards the music. "Woah, Sarah, stop pulling, I'm coming!" was his reply to her pulls, and when she heard that all she did was increase the power of the pulls – she needed him there as soon as possible, if only as a small revenge to Suzy. She begins to pull harder, so Jeremy decides to run. "Come on then." He starts so sprint, with Sarah keeping up easily. "We'll be there in minutes." As they kept running, they heard the music change and get louder.

Ferb was trying to ask Gretchen to a dance, but failing. Gretchen adored him, and she knew she'd say yes, but Ferb could simply not do it. Phineas, looking over in his direction, noticed this, and told Isabella that "I'll be back a minute." Isabella just nodded – nothing would bring her down now, her happiness was too paramount. Phineas walked over to Ferb, and pulled him away. "Listen, Ferb, just ask her already. From what I've heard from Isabella, she reall-" but he got interuptted by Ferb. "Yeah, I know, Candace told me." This confused Phineas, but he went with it. "Well, just ask her then, she isn't going to say no, now is she?" This put a smile back on Ferb's face, and he walked over with determination. Phineas smiled, and his thoughts wandered. "Where is Candace, anyway? It isn't like her to disappear. And for that matter, where's Perry?"

Isabella was merely thinking to herself. Sure, she may have had the best time of her life, and so may have Phineas, but what about the others? They were all happy for her, and all cheering for her. But they had no one. She knew who each one liked, as was the benefit of being the most trusted member of the group, but in any case, the only one she knew had someone who reiprocated was Gretchen. "I will make them have someone." she said "one person at a time. I promise." She continued to think to herself. Adyson came over to her. "Enjoying it?" "It's lovely. I really mean it." It was true. She did love it, she loved what had been done and what had happened because of it.


End file.
